1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ultrasonic inspection and, in particular, to a system for visually marking a workpiece defect detected during an ultrasonic inspection.
2. Background Information
A typical ultrasonic, non-contact inspection system includes an ultrasonic transducer arranged within an acoustic couplant (e.g., water) next to a workpiece (e.g., a component of a gas turbine engine). During operation, the ultrasonic transducer may direct ultrasonic sound waves through the acoustic couplant and into the workpiece. Portions of the sound waves may reflect back towards the ultrasonic transducer when the sound waves contact various obstructions such as, for example, the workpiece surface and/or internal workpiece defects (e.g., voids in the workpiece material). The ultrasonic transducer may receive the reflected sound waves, and the inspection system may process the sound waves to determine whether the workpiece includes an internal workpiece defect. Determining the location of the workpiece defect within the workpiece, however, may be difficult since sound waves are invisible to the naked eye.
There is a need for an ultrasonic inspection system that may visually locate a workpiece defect relative to the workpiece surface.